With the popularity of computing devices, digital communication is becoming common. Some devices, such as smart phones, have cameras that allow a user to conduct video calls with other users. Manufacturers of these devices are challenged with enabling consumer-friendly usage of these devices. For example, enabling devices to perform hassle-free video conferencing irrespective of user actions may be desired.